Extra Extra- Wanted Soulmate For Daughter
by hopewings6
Summary: Cory Matthews only wanted the best for his kids. Especially his daughter who he loved. So after watching her get her heart broken once again he comes up with an idea. He places an ad looking for her soulmate. What follows is more than he bargained for. Who knew one simple ad could cause so much trouble. Romance/humor/drama


**You know me I just can't help myself coming up with new story ideas. I actually had this one floating around in my head for awhile and I haven't seen or read anyone tackle it yet but I'm going to try. This story will feature a lot of Cory Matthews. It's somewhat based off the movie because I said so with Diane Keaton.**

 **I figured Cory would be the exact same way with Riley right? This won't be the same as the movie although parts will be. In this story I decided Riley will have an older brother named George after feeny of course. Auggie is still in the story and I thought of making Josh her brother but decided against it and left him as is.**

 **Well happy reading and hopefully you enjoy the first chapter.**

Cory smiled as he sat watching his eldest son twirl his new wife on the dance floor. He chuckled softly to himself as he sees his beautiful wife dancing along with their youngest and the girl he knew would potentially become another Matthews one day.

He smiled watching his family before turning and looking at his little girl and second favorite Matthews woman. After she was born his mom was bumped to third his wife being number one of course. He watched as she smiled softly at everyone that stopped to talk to her at the dessert table all the while wiping the tears threatening to spill.

He was told or rather he bribed Auggie to tell him why she was so sad looking and found out the jerk she was dating for the past three months was cheating on her. He personally wanted to go and find the punk ripping the guys head off but knew he couldn't seeing as how he wasn't supposed to know.

He couldn't help it though this was the third guy she dated that had already broken her heart. That year alone.

He knew Riley was trying to keep it together for the sake of her brother's big day and not put focus on herself but he could see she was one comment away from breaking down. Just like she was trying to keep it a secret that she was cheated on.

Cory continued watching widened his eyes when he sees aunt Edna from his mom's side of the family moving towards Riley. No doubt probably wondering where her boyfriend was and when it would be her turn to walk down the aisle.

Cory got up ignoring his brother Eric as he walks at a quick pace to catch Edna before she opens her mouth. "So dearie where is that handsome guy of yours? I just know you two are going to be next." Cory could see Riley's eyes begin to water as he grabs Josh from his table.

"Cor what..." Josh begins as Cory taps Edna on her shoulder. "Aunt Edna look who wants a dance from you? Little Joshie." He cheers as Edna gasps pinching Josh's cheeks. "Oh joshie where have you been hiding let's dance." Cory mouths sorry to him as Josh glares at him as Edna pulls him on the dance floor.

"I think it's time for the father daughter dance?" Cory smiles holding out his hand as he turns back to Riley. She looks at him before sniffing and placing her hand in his as he leads her to the dance floor. "Daddy that dance is meant for the bride and her father." Riley tells him as he twirls her.

"Well they won't mind." He tells her as they dance. "So how you doing honey?" He asked titling his head to the side as Riley looks at him and then over towards where Auggie currently was. "Who told you?" She asked as he looks at her weirdly. "Told me what?" Riley shook her head as they continued to dance.

"You know there is a reason Georgie and uncle Josh stopped playing poker with you." She says as he looks at her with a confused expression. "You have the worst poker face ever." He gasps as Riley shakes her head again smiling. "Or maybe I'm just so good they got tired of me taking their money." He says as Riley lightly laughs.

"Daddy we both know that is not true. So just..." she sighs softly looking away before back at him again. "Just say what you want to say?" He smiles softly at her before taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me? I knew that guy was bad news the minute you introduced him to us. I could smell his jerkiness..."

Riley scoffs pulling back from him and walks off the dance floor. "Sweetheart I'm sorry but you know it's the truth." He says walking after her. "Don't you think I know that dad? I knew he was trouble but I saw some good still in him and I thought I could change him." She pushes through the hall doors heading for the balcony as he follows.

"I know honey. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know and as much as I love that you can see the good in everyone, that doesn't mean they will change no matter how much you want them to." Riley sniffs wiping at her eyes as she turns to him and hugs him.

"What about the whole secret of life? What about the whole people change people?" He chuckles softly as he squeezes her tighter. "Well sometimes there is an exception to every rule even the secret of life has one. People can only change people if they that person wants to change for themselves and sometimes they are to set in their ways to do just that."

Riley sniffed as she leaned her head on her dad's shoulder staring at everybody inside. "Thanks daddy." Cory smiles kissing her head as he rubs her back. "Your welcome. You want to head inside?" Riley nods as they head back just in time to watch the bride toss the bouquet.

Naturally Riley catches it and blushes as a friend of George from college catches the garter sending a wink her way. Cory gasps making his way over towards where they were supposed to take their picture together pushing the guy out the way.

"Not today buddy beat it." He says trying to glare at the guy who holds up his hands backing away as Cory turns back to Riley who was standing with her arms folded across her chest frowning. "Dad that was so embarrassing. I can't believe you did that." She says shaking her head.

"What? I was doing you a favor. He had heartbreak written all over him." He tells her as Riley shakes her head. "I'm twenty five not five dad. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She tells him as she starts to walk away but stops turning back around to him. "Besides I just got out a relationship I'm not going to get involved with anyone right now."

Cory snorted at that comment knowing that wasn't entirely true her ex boyfriend was someone she met right after she got her heart broken. I give it a day he thought to himself. "Dad I can't believe you think that!" Riley gasps shoving the bouquet she had at him and walked away.

Cory groaned shaking his head knowing he was going to get an earful from Topanga if Riley tells her what he said. He definitely needed to find her and apologized for what he said.

It wasn't like he meant it in a bad way. Well not entirely a bad way. It just Riley was the type of person who saw the good in everyone she met. No matter how bad they were she was determined to only see the good in them and help them see it too.

Cory loved that she always fought to help people around her and help them see the good in themselves but sometimes it backfired on her. Sometimes her internal optimism was her own undoing.

He searched around the hall looking for her but she seemed to have disappeared. He looked everywhere finally spotting her talking with Maya and Josh and that garter catching punk. He was going to go over towards them when his mom grabs his attention.

"I can't believe my little Georgie is all grown up." Topanga sniffs as they get ready for bed later that night. "Uh huh." Cory says not really listening as he searched through instagram and Facebook trying to see if Riley updated or changed her status yet.

"Cory are you listening to me?" Topanga asked getting in bed as he continued refreshing the links he had open. "Uh huh." He says again as Topanga hits him with a pillow. "Cory Matthews what is so important on that screen that has you ignoring me?" She asked armed with another pillow ready to hit him with.

"It's Riley's profiles I'm just checking to see what is new with her." He says nonchalantly as Topanga folds her arms across her chest and shakes her head. "Okay now tell me the real reason you're stalking our daughter's social media pages?"

Cory looked at her gulping slightly as he fills her in on what happened at the wedding. "And now I know she is going to end up with that guy who is just going to break her heart I just know it." He says as she shakes her head at him.

"Cory you know even if she does go out with him she is only doing it because you don't want her to and for that insensitive comment. Which I still can't believe you said to your own daughter." She says as he flinched when she hits him with another pillow.

"She's rebelling against you you know that right?" She laughs as he frowns slightly. "Why couldn't she rebel against me in her teen years like other kids?" He asked folding his arms across his chest and pouting. "Are you serious?" Topanga asked before laughing out loud when he nods yes.

"Cory you didn't allow her out the house unless she was with you or George. She only had two dates her entire teenage years and they were double dates with us." Cory smiles at that as Topanga shakes her head at him. "I just don't want to see my little girl get her heart broken again."

"You can't lock her up forever and protect her from living Cory. She has to kiss a bunch of frogs until she finds her prince. She's a lot stronger than she looks." She says turning off her light. "Well it's a good thing you found your prince after one kiss huh?" He says as she kisses his cheek.

"Right Topanga?" She smiles nodding her head as she snuggles in her blankets.

"Sure honey." She pats his leg as she turns over as Cory taps his fingers against his arm. "Cory let it go besides what are you going to do? Place an ad in the paper looking for a potential soulmate for her?" She laughs shaking her head and closes her eyes.

Cory looked at her weirdly before smiling as an idea formed in his head as he grab his computer. He refreshed his pages once more before closing them and opening up google. He typed in the website he was looking for and looked at his wife once more.

Who knew his daughter's potential happiness was just a click away. He glanced once more at Topanga before rubbing his hands together and begun to type.

 **There you have it the first chapter. I may rewrite it or I may not and just leave as is let me know what you think.**


End file.
